


wow

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, This is pure fluff, Weddings, billy is HELLA in love, in love yall, theyre just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: Wow.That’s what went through Billy Hargrove’s mind when his eyes first caught sight of Steve Harrington.(this is just. pure fluff)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	wow

_ Wow. _

That’s what went through Billy Hargrove’s mind when his eyes first caught sight of Steve Harrington.

Pretty chocolate doe eyes, gorgeous long hair, handsome smile and a cute laugh. Steve was no fuckin’ joke, and God, Billy would feel his knees buckle when the brunette would grin. Like holy shit, he had pretty white teeth and it drove Billy nuts when he’d give a devilish smile to accompany a devilish plan.

Steve was a good kind of devil. The kind that Billy would let drive him to Hell and back, pull him into the ground and fuck him senseless because holy  _ shit _ none of his thoughts were pure before but they got even less pure as Harrington hung out with him more day by day.

He had him goin’  _ wow _ and  _ shit _ in awe at how crazy his heart went when Steve would be dripping with sweat or almost completely naked in the showers. The towel was the only barrier keeping Billy from losing himself completely and it didn’t help when Steve would lick his lips or comb his long, smooth fingers through his wet hair.

Never helped when Steve would wink at Hargrove from the other side of the locker room.

Drove him fuckin’ nuts.

Steve had that grand kind’a sweetness. Billy would always find himself bewitched by those pretty pink lips and lovely, kissable jawline. Drawn in by his subtle cherry scent and hypnotized by the fluent movement of his hands and fingers. He was so very good with his hands and fingers. Billy always noticed it.

He even noticed the way Steve had a different kind of smile when they’d study together. When it was with others, Steve’s smile only sometimes reached his eyes. But with Billy, when they were alone or when Billy was near him, he never failed to notice the way the brunette’s cheeks would flush with a pretty shade of red that made him wish he didn’t have limits so he could hold those cheeks with his hands and press a gentle peck on his well-built nose.

Billy loved the feeling of being noticed by Steve. Tommy never bothered, Billy never cared. Seeing Carol always so close to Tommy made Billy wish he could have that with Steve. Made him long for a future he couldn’t quite see clearly.

_ Oh,  _ but that different kind of feelin’ when Steve kissed him on the cheek.

The butterflies, he’d heard of them before. Had them as well, just as crazy as the thoughts. Wild little winged creatures fluttering in his stomach. Never thought it would feel so  _ right _ to feel those soft pink lips against the apple of his cheek. Never even thought it would happen, only ever dreamt of that world where Harrington would love him back.

It was a different kind of thing when he got to hold his hand more, feel those big hands in his. A subtle thing, he never thought he’d get so flustered after that kiss, but it was enough to keep him close to the other and even if it drove his heart crazy with want and more he still stayed patient because with Steve, it was different. He could be different for Steve.

How could he forget the gleam in those pretty brown eyes when he caught Steve smiling at him in class?

And at the pool, he’d never for a second miss the chance to see Harrington’s eyes scan his body as though it was the first time seeing it. Never would miss the chance to lock eyes and send a knowing wink, as though he knew anything. He didn’t. He knew jack shit, because he’d have fears that maybe Steve never meant it.

Then the next day Steve would be seeing him at work again and smiling at him from the poolside, sometimes pretend-drowning to give Billy an excuse to jump in and hold him. That, he knew. He always fell for it. He’d never get tired of that feeling of having his hands wrapped around Steve fucking Harrington’s waist. Never get bored of the best fucking smile he’d ever seen directed towards him in those moments. How close their lips were, how easy it would have been to just go in and kiss him on those pretty plump lips like he’d been waiting for a year.

He’d wait. He could always, always be different for King fucking Steve.

Billy liked the way Steve would look in his Scoops Ahoy outfit. Liked how when he raised his arms just enough, his stomach would show through it all and it was such a pretty sight it made all the heat rush down into the dirty blonde’s core. He liked those shorts, how they hugged his hips and sometimes showed to be dipped just below the waist when his shirt was ridden up. Seemed almost purposeful, drove all the blood straight to his dick and made his knuckles white around his wallet. It was a good kind of feeling. That it was his own sight to behold.

On the more innocent side he liked the way Steve would smile so brightly at him when he saw him at work. Loved how genuinely happy he’d be to see somebody like Billy’s face. Somebody like Billy.

_ Wow. _

That was what went through Billy’s mind when Steve’s lips were finally on his on the night of their movie watching. His heart was pounding, thrumming so audibly he had to hum in the kiss to make sure he could clear that sound in his ear to focus on the beautiful laughter of Steve after. The laughter of relief. Of  _ we finally did it, after all these fucking years, we’re here and I got to kiss you and it’s the greatest fucking thing I’ve ever done. _

He remembers how he laughed too, and it was a good kind of laugh. Not even a bark, not a shout, it was the most genuine laugh he could ever let out. Steve’s overpowered his, and he was glad, he loved hearing that cute voice and with every day he found himself falling more and more in love, if that was even fuckin’  _ possible. _

He loved how the rest of the night, they were cuddling. The warmth of Steve’s body next to his and he’d never forget the feeling of finally being able to run his hands through those silky brown locks of Steve’s. He’d never forget the little pecks and giggles exchanged throughout the movies and the butterflies never stopped, only got more and more but this time it was less longing and more  _ I have this now. I have this and I’m so in love. _

Billy remembers waking up that following day to the gorgeous, handsome,  _ perfect _ in every way face of Steve fucking Harrington, cuddled up to his side in a blanket with light, adorable breathing. Didn’t ever want to leave that place, just wanted to stay. He had it now. He’d never been happier.

And then they were everything he ever wanted but more.

Then they were kissing, then they were making love, and then they were happy and then they got  _ happier _ and Billy couldn’t see himself falling any more stupid in love with anyone other than Steve motherfucking Harrington, the stupidly cute high school crush that came to be his stupidly hot and beautiful and starry-eyed now- _ boyfriend. _

The butterflies never stopped.

He’d never forget the feeling of his hands roaming the brunette’s bare body, getting to taste that sweet cherry flavor on his tongue and oh how he praised every single bit of his baby’s body.  _ His _ baby. All his. Never will forget the beautiful kind of magic that he felt when the soft bed being stained was the least of his concerns as he lifted his hips and pushed them down and  _ god _ the feeling of Steve’s fingers digging into his hips left him breathless and every second of that first proper moment they shared together he was thinking  _ I’m so lucky. I’m so fucking lucky and I’m so in love. _

Steve was a fucking angel, he had halos and constellations in his eyes and wings that he never saw but Billy did. His arms shielded him from the outside world, and he’ll never forget the first time and the first week he was able to wake up to that gorgeous freckled face every fucking day. Admire every intricate feature, trace his fingers oh so gently across that breath-taking jawline and press his lips against his every morning and night and evening and all the inbetweens and getting to know that  _ this _ is his.  _ All his. _

His mouth was heaven, his tongue was divine, every word that came out of his mouth was a blessing and Billy was just so human but Steve made him feel like he was so much more and could be so much more. His heart always sped up with the praise and he never realized he’d be the one taking it but now he is and he couldn’t be happier. He didn’t change just for Steve, he didn’t change. He’s still Billy. And he’s not different, he’s  _ better. _ He’s really himself now, and it’s a good kind of himself. A thing that Steve loves so much. A person that Steve loves so, so much.

How could he have spent almost eighteen years of his life without Steve? He couldn’t imagine his life before him. Couldn’t fathom a life without him. Without his baby, his bambi, his pretty boy and princess and angel and  _ everything. _

The way he felt about him was and is undescribable. The overwhelming love and adoration he felt for the boy was all but so much. It was incredulous, to be able to wake up to that face every day and come home to that laugh and smile and pretty white teeth and gorgeous pink lips and angelic personality and charismatic jokes and  _ everything. _

The butterflies never, ever stopped. They took him by surprise how it always felt like he was falling in love all over again, whenever he got to think or see Steve. He could never get tired of that feeling, his heart would never stop speeding up at the sight of somebody who’s brought out the best in him and taken the worst away. Taken the monsters out of his life.

He’ll never forget the day he and Steve fucking Harrington were at a gathering with all of their friends. But better friends. The kids, all grown up, now grown to actually  _ like _ Billy all because of Steve’s undeniable love for him. He’ll never forget how Max became so fond of him after all he’d done because he became better and he treated her like a sister and they joked like  _ siblings _ and he could tell her about  _ anything. _ He’ll never get over how hard his heart was beating when Steve gave him a peck on the cheek and unknowingly said ‘I love you’.

He’ll never forget how surprised they both were, and how much more he’d fallen in love that day. How much easier it got for them to just… say that. Not change the words. Nothing. Just say that.

Then he got to say it every fucking day, and it made him so happy and satisfied and grinny like a stupid idiot. He’ll never, ever forget the way Steve would pepper him with kisses and ‘I love you’s any night he was sad. Never get over the fun little butterflies he’s come to adopt and all because of a certain babysitting, gorgeous, angel.

And it drove him crazy, every day, when he’d remember that this is his. He is his.

And Billy remembered, how just last year, how he broke into tears when Steve went on one knee at the poolside and gave the sweetest, brightest, hottest fucking smile and showed him a beautiful ring and he remembers the way the kiss felt so different but a good kind of different and how from then on he felt like he was so,  _ so  _ complete.

And now, when he looks over and sees Steve in that stupidly gorgeous suit of his smiling daisies at him while the flower girls are giggling and his sister is crying happily and their momma is there and Hopper is talking, when Neil’s not there anymore and he gets to hold the hands of the man he’s come to know as  _ his _ and when he gets to know that they’re so stupid in love but they’re stupidly in love with  _ eachother, _ he feels tears brim at his eyes.

The kiss is as long and passionate and sweet as the vows, and as different as the first and as heart filling as the day they met and the butterflies never stopped.

And the kiss has him going  _ wow. _

_ “Wow,” _ Steve laughs breathlessly after their kiss.

His laugh was like angels singing and birds chirping.

_ “Wow.” _ Billy repeats. He holds Steve’s face in his hand and the happy tears fall. They were both crying.

_ Wow. _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is just PURE fluff and im sorta proud of it so hvsdfv thank you for reading!! feel free to leave a comment i don't bite :0 have a grand week!! jvhdbs
> 
> also if you trim out some of the more 'sexual parts' and keep the rest, it could also work as billy's vows at the wedding!!


End file.
